The Truth About What Happened
by marie656
Summary: This is about how a girl named Asteria tries to find her brother who she had lost when she was little and found him but didnt have the courage to tell him she was his sister and he so called died 7 years ago andnthen she found him but couldnt find tne courage to tell him and he was no longer in his past guild he had joined another guild called phoenix feather because of amnesia.
1. Welcome to my Guild Phoenix Feather

"So I guess it's time i go see him and tell him the truth."she said as she left the hideout

"OK LET'S GO OUT FOR A JOB TEAM!" Natsu yelled as he tried run off with his team but was stopped by Erza and gave a terrified look.

"Since when did we go on a job together when we are going to tenrou island?" Erza said as she questioned him and glared at Natsu.

"Huh, oh yeah well Happy let's get training!" Natsu yelled out as he ran off holding happy.

**One week later (after Grimoire Hearts attacked and they are faced against Acnologia)**

"No Natsu don't do this there has to be another way please stop!"

"No Gray there isn't if we run he'll catch up to us and if we fight he won't go down, so this is the only way!"

_**Fire Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Oblivion**_

A huge explosion happened and Natsu and Acnologia had disappeared. Then everyone left and told everyone at the guild the bad news. :(

_**Seven years later**_

The guild has been labeled the weakest and Fairy Tail has been different ever since what had happened at Tenrou island but then it happened.

"Well well this placed is even more empty than yesterday and you still owe us the money from yesterday because our boss doesn't want to wait! HAHA!" Says the people from twilight ogre.

"I've had enough i'm willing to fight back now even if it means it's only me doing this!" Lisanna yells as she attacks the twilight ogre members.

"NO LISANNA!"

"Get away, this is my fight!" Lisanna yelled as she was about to be hit but twilight ogre had suddenly stopped!

"Now,now is this how you treat a woman. Come on now be nice she's just a girl."a female voice says in sync with a guys voice.

"oh, i didn't see you there sir. Sorry I was walking by looking for someone and saw this happening and felt like i should help." She says smiling then realized something.

"Oh I'm sorry I have to go." As she said this she ran off them cast a spell that allowed her to get wings like happy,carla, and panther lilly and had some flames to them. Everyone saw this and was surprised and felt like it was someone they knew who flew away then all payed attention to the hooded man who had stared at her as if he knew exactly who it was but was confused who it was really.

"Well I'm just checking out my old guild, well i better get going. Bye!"

"Hey, you up there wait I have to ask you where you learned that magic!" The man with a black and red coat covering his face had yelled, but she just flew on trying to what looked like avoiding him but then she quickly turned around and grabbed him and flew off with him and then she landed in another place on a hillside.

"Sorry for having to do this but I have been meaning to tell you something but I don't know if I have the courage to tell you honestly..."

"It's ok you don't have to tell me now tell me when you have the chance and when you can and feel like it ok?"

"Ok but don't ever do anything like what you did back then don't make your people suffer for years upon end ok . I can fly you back if you. Want or you can walk down there...hold on. Who's there?

"? Who are you talking to"

"Come out now I know you're there!"

"Ok you got me I thought you'd never guess I was here Asteria."

"why are you here...Mest or should I be calling you Doranbolt of the magic council?"

"How did you?...Ok on another note Asteria you have to come with me to the magic council because you are under arrest for the destruction of houses from a town."

"You must be joking why would I destroy houses for no reason and I'm not going to the magic council because I did nothing wrong and before you say anything I don't care what the magic council says I won't go!" Asteria had yelled as she flew of with the guy with the black and red coat and have now arrived at the guild **_Phoenix Feather._**

**_"_**All right this is my guild Phoenix Feather I will introduce you to Master Miyoko and this is my team the girl with light blue hair is Artemis and the girl with blonde is Pandora and the girl with darker blue hair is Nova and the guy with brown hair is Hunter and the other boy with a darker tint blonde hair is Zaiden."


	2. Day 1 of the Magic Games

After introducing him to everyone, everyone became suspious of him and asked Asteria who he was.

"Hey, Asteria who's the hooded man? Is he your boyfriend?" Zaiden teased

"No, he's just an old friend of mine."

"Can we at least see his face?" Nova questioned

"Umm ask him I don't know."Asteria directed the question to the hooded man

"Sure I guess but I must warn you'll be surprised of who I am."He said as he took off his hoodie and revealed his face to everyone in the guild hall and everyone was surprised.

"No way you're..."

"Shhhhh

"hey I got an idea let's enter the magic games and become the number one guild in Fiore!" Asteria said with excitement as everyone agreed.

"Who's gonna be our team of five?" their master questioned.

"Oh I know Nova,Zaiden,Pandora,N(or the hooded man), and me!" Asteria said with excitement.

"ok then you guys can do that we'll be cheering you on!

_**The day of the magic games round one (Hidden)**_

"ok so here are our winners! Fairy Tail Team A,Quatro Ceberus, Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail Team B, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, and what's this someone's tied with the winning team with first place and the number one guild in Fiore?! It's Saber tooth and Pheanix Feather!

"who's the guy with hoodie?"Lisanna questioned(she's the replacement of Natsu who's supposedly dead)

"He's a friend of mine and a guildmate you got a problem with that lady?Nova said with playful aggression.

"Nova there's no need for playful aggression here." Zaiden Said peacefully.

"I personally think it's fine we can have a little competition can't we?"Pandora said with some playful aggression.

"If it's competition we can give it to you because WE'RE FAIRY TAIL!"

"Hey N you see that girl right with the really long pale blonde hair with a very light pink dress right?"Asteria asked N

"Yeah but who is she?"

" I don't know and no one seems to be able to see her but their guild."

"Hey red head whose the girl up there with the long pale blade hair with a Light pink dress?"Asteria asked Erza or better known as Titania Queen of the Fairies

"What how do you see her only those with the guilds emblem can see her?Tell me!"Erza yelled enough for everyone to hear.

"huh oh I thought everyone could see her I guess you can call it magic I use to see her why am I not supposed to see her is she like a help from the outside?"

"No she's our first guild master!"

"Oh did I hit a nerve well I have to go see you later red head!" Asteria said while laughing a little with some playful competition.

"I hate them already!"

"Yeah who were they? they seemed nice at first and now they seem to want to play aggressive?"

"All right now on to our first game of the first day of the magic games Hidden!"

*he explained the rules*

Now a person from each team please step forward!"

"ooo cool I wanna go first please N,Pandora,Asteriana,Zaiden please?"

"go ahead Nova go!"

Yay!

"let the game begin!" the announcer said as multiple of everyone appeared

*Moving to first person with Nova*

"Alright time to show you what Phoenix Feather can do!"

Sun Dragon's Roar!

"Now I know exactly where everyone is because with that attack to the sky it adds heat to the area and these clones don't sweat only people do so I'll be able to see where everyone is!

Sun Dragon's Iron Fist

Wow 6 people taken out by one person!

"Alright now!

Water Dragon's Roar!

Now everyone will be wet and everyone Will be effected by this and him I have to take him out!

Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!

Wow what's this a wizard with multiple dragon slayer magic!?

"Yup and my magic is no dragon lacrima!

Sun Dragon's Roar

Sun Dragon's Wing attack

Times up! And the the victor is Phoenix Feather

"wow that was fun I kind of want to play a little more but it can wait cause there is something I want to do after today's games hehe."


	3. The Mysterious Base

_**After the first**_** day**_** of the magic games and the battles**_

"Ok now that the magic games day one can we go do what i wanted to do please?" Nova pleaded

"Yes we can. Now lead the way" Hunter responded

"YAY!" Nova exclaimed as she lead the group to a forest near the coliseum and lead them to an underground base like place.

"We're here! Now let's train and beat up some monsters who apparently got in here!" She said with a grin on her face

"Wait this is what you wanted to do? Why not just do this later I mean we are already as strong as is, right. We can easily win this." N pointed out.

"Yeah you're right but I just wanted to have fun beating things up because the people at the magic games were all way to easy." Nova said as she pouted at what he said.

"They were easy because you were just too strong." Hunter said trying to cheer her up. "I'll help you beat these monsters up if you want" He said smiling

"Really?" She said with sparkles in her eyes

*After some beating up of some monsters they left the base like place and slept i their hotel and waited for the next day of the magic games*

**_Sorry this chapter is so short it's just that i have an essay due and I don't have time to write very much I'll post the new chapters soon! :)_**


End file.
